A fisherman sitting on a conventional pedestal mounted seat on a boat while holding a beverage container has nowhere to place the container to free his hands when casting or when a fish strikes the line. He can place the beverage container on the deck adjacent the chair, which will result in wasted time, particularly when landing a fish, and can also result in the beverage being spilled.